


Christmas Shenanigans

by Destiny62442



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny62442/pseuds/Destiny62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about Stiles and Derek coming together during Christmas (almost literally ;D). Rated M for (hopefully) Chapter 2. First time writer so try not to kill me, but I do want criticism so let me have it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shenanigans

The Stilinski household was finally settled down after a very long and robust Christmas; the kitchen had been cleaned up, presents were sorted and opened, and holiday tunes were softly carried throughout the house from the Sheriff’s record player.

 Stiles was finally able to kick back, drink up some of the spiked eggnog that Isaac and Scotty and mixed up after dinner, relax by the fireplace and stare out the window at the lightly falling snow that was slowly starting to stick ever so slightly to the ground. As Stiles watched the snowflakes drift about outside the living room window, he couldn’t help but feel so extremely _cheerful_. He couldn’t believe that for once in their lives, they had simply had a pretty ordinary day; almost nothing supernatural occurred throughout the procession of Christmas Day, save for the wolfish growl and flash of fangs Derek proceeded to use after he was told to stop devouring Mama McCall’s mac-n-cheese (seriously though, Stiles would have to remember to how much Derek loved mac-n-cheese the next time he needed a favor from Derek).

But really, today had definitely been one of the best days of Stiles’ life. He was with his wonderful family and friends and they day had been so abnormally... well, normal, for once.

 

The real reason that Stiles felt so happy at the moment (besides the slim increase of the amount of alcohol in his system) was that today he had finally been able to be true to himself and the people he cared about. Due to interesting seating circumstances, Stiles had been mashed in-between Scott and Derek for Christmas dinner. Scott of course that it was _hilarious_ , since he knew Stiles was practically in love with his ex-Alpha/newly reinstated Beta Derek Hale, and the close proximity actually caused Stiles to shut up for once. For the first half hour, Stiles hardly touched his food and barely moved a muscle, and furthermore he didn’t make a single smartass remark, not even when Derek made very plausible openings for Stiles to take a jab at him. After a bit more, everyone started to notice Stiles’ weirder-than-usual behavior, especially Derek, of all people. 

“Stiles?”

“Wha—uh, um y-yes?” Stiles stammered, his air supply cut off after locking eyes with Derek, those beautiful irises of his practically rendering Stiles speechless.

“Are you… feeling okay?”

“Mhm, I uh, um…” Oh geez, he couldn’t deal with this. His heart was hammering a thousand miles an hour against his chest, his throat was dry and he, he just— oh fuck it all.

“Please don’t kill me…“ Stiles voice shook as he stared wide-eyed at the wary and curious expression on Derek’s face.

“Stiles, why wou— ummff!” Derek’s question was stopped abruptly by Stiles’ soft, firm lips on his, feeling warm, relentless and somewhat desperate.

After a few seconds of unquestionable bliss, Stiles came back to earth and slowly unlocked his lips from Derek’s sultry mouth and took a few deep breaths. _What the hell did I just do???_  He thought as he looked down at his white-knuckled fists clenched in his lap. Derek’s mouth was still parted, his expression of shock quite obvious. At least he hadn’t pulverized Stiles… yet.

“Well that was… actually kinda hot,” Lydia broke the intense awkward silence at the table with her usual flair.

“Stiles? Son, look at me please,” The Sheriff cleared his throat and looked at Stiles expectantly. Stiles lifted his head and bit his lip nervously.

“You know that I love you exactly for who you are, right?”

Stiles heart roared to life with unexpected fervor. He looked at his father’s broad face, full of sincerity and warmth. As he looked back and forth at the faces of his friends and family at the table, at all the loving smiles plastered on their faces, he realized that he was safe. He was going to be ok. They really did love him no matter what, and know that they knew he was gay, he felt so much _lighter_.

A heavy hand clasped his shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. _Oh shit_.

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, expecting a razor sharp glare or a massive smack down of some kind, but to his surprise Derek’s eyes beamed at him with pure happiness.

“How long have you wanted to do that for?” Derek asked him as he wiped a glimmer of a tear from Stiles’ cheek.

“It wouldn’t be too romantic-comedy cheesy if I said ‘forever’, now would it?” Stiles couldn’t believe it. Did this mean that Derek actually—?

“All this time? Why the hell didn’t you pull this stunt earlier?!” Derek‘s hand snaked up the back of Stiles’ neck and pushed his mouth up into his, full of need and actual tenderness.

Catcalls and cheers rang throughout the dining room, and continued to occur every so often throughout the rest of dinner.

 

A slight knock at the living room entrance startled Stiles out of his recent memories. He looked up to find Derek making his way over to him. “Mind if I join you?”

“What do you think?” Stiles grinned and arched an eyebrow at Derek’s precaution.

“Just checking,” Derek huffed as he plopped down next Stiles. He took the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself and Stiles, curling his arms over Stiles’ torso and closing off what little space that was left between them.

“Well, this is nice,” Stiles breathed in the heavenly musk that rolled off of Derek’s chest. “I didn’t expect you to be quite the cuddle buddy.”

“What, am I really just supposed to be a rough and tough ‘sourwolf’ all the time?” Derek smiled down at Stiles as he rubbed his shoulders, letting his finger linger playfully over Stiles’ biceps.

“Ha, I’m glad you at least took my advice about not being such a sourwolf all the time though,” Stiles said as he tilted his head to look up at Derek.  “But being rough and tough isn’t such a bad things some times.”

“Oh? So you would rather me just sit and glower here at you?”

“NO, it’s just… this is very new, y’know?”

“Yeah, haha I get it; you kiss your long time bad boy crush senseless at Christmas dinner, which was quite an interesting way of coming out to everyone if I do say so myself, only to find out he is actually quite the charming gentleman.”

“Well I guess it could’ve been worse; you could have ripped my throat out after that happened, with your teeth most likely.”

“I feel like you might actually enjoy that.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Stiles brushed his lips against Derek’s. “I meant what I said earlier, after dinner,” Derek whispered out, his mouth grazing Stiles’ ear, making the young boy quiver suddenly.

“I know you did,” Stiles gasped out. He placed his hand on Derek’s chest and looked right into his new-found boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you too, Derek Hale.”

Derek’s eyes shined like the North Star. “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles heart fluttered again; he really was having the best day of his life.

“Now, about being rough and tough…” Stiles determinedly rolled the rest of his body around on top of Derek, placing knees on either side of Derek’s thighs.

“What did you have in mind?” Derek sighed as he half-chuckled, half growled at Stiles’ lucid movements.

“ I. Want. _You_.” Stiles stated evenly, gripping his love’s face in his hands. He took Derek’s lips into his own, clashing with teeth and tongue and arousal. Derek pulled into the kiss, dragging his finger’s down Stiles’ back, reaching down to cup his ass.

“Um, shouldn’t we take this somewhere else? Your bedroom, perhaps?” Derek huffed out, his face slightly flushed and his lips starting to bruise.

“Nope. My dad is working the night shift at the station tonight. And I am not expecting anyone else to come over, so unless you wanna really get untangled and lose all this first-time foreplay, then—“

“Never mind, this is fine!” Derek pulled Stiles back down on him. “So… what would you like to do first?”

“Hmmm, let’s see,” Stiles actually really had to think about this. Really, where should one start with someone quite as amazing as Derek Hale?


End file.
